Moon Demon Truth
by SaikiMoonDemon
Summary: A moon demon is trying to be accepted. She notices that one person stands in the way of that. With the help of her friends she tries and tries. At the end she doesn't get what she wants, but notices something else between her and one of her close friends…
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys this is a new story. Not inu/kag but you can look at it that way. Think of Kagome being a demon named Saiki lol to put it at that for you guys if you want to think that. But just to let you know Saiki is her own  person. I own Saiki the Moon Demon, Sazu, Serenity, and later characters except for Inuyasha he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Saiki the moon demon is a half moon demon, who may or may not occur in the stories that i write. She has long black hair, with somewhat red in it. You know like, the Hex girls in scooby doo the one with the black and red hair like that (i think her name is thorn) but Saiki's hair reaches to the back, top of her thighs. Her eyes are the same as Inuyasha, but instead of being gold or this amber color, her's are red. She also has claws, fangs, and two black cat like ears on top of her head, just like Inuyasha's Instead his are dog ears.**

Once upon a time in Tokyo, Japan there was a half moon demon named Saiki and a half demon named Inuyasha. They were the best of friends. One morning Saiki woke up and hopped out of her bed. She wasn't as happy this morning as she always was. Everyone else in the moon palace was still sleeping in their beds. So, Saiki decided to go for a little walk in the forest. Then, suddenly she heard nothing but this:

"Hey Saiki how are you doing this morning, are you okay?" Inuyasha yelled when he saw her. He was always so happy to see her. He was calmed every time he saw her face and looked into her red moon reflecting eyes.

"I've never been better Inu." Saiki said sarcastically as she gazed into Inuyasha's gold eyes. She seemed to be troubled by something. She was not as cheerful as she always was when she first saw Inuyasha in the morning.

"Hmmm … you're lying to me, tell me the truth." He figured her out. I mean he knew her really well so in whatever mood she was in Inuyasha would know.

"Inuyasha, nothing is wrong I'm just having trouble that's all other than that I'm fine."

"What trouble are you having?" Saiki hesitated a little bit, and started blushing a little bit because Inuyasha was looking directly at her from the tree and his eyes were some what talking to her almost trying to tell her something. Something like how he felt about her. Saiki then took a deep breath and said

"Inu haven't you ever wondered what it would feel like to be accepted by humans. I mean more people and not being look to as a big nobody. I know that a lot of people don't really like me and maybe I was hoping that… that maybe I can change that feeling for once in my life. That's all I want nothing else."

"So, what you're telling me is that you want to be accepted." Inuyasha said still looking at her weird.

"Y-yeah. That's it. That is what I wanted to say, I guess I just didn't know how to put it in words." Saiki said feeling embarrassed. Inuyasha then jumped out of the tree and when he hit the ground he began walking closer and closer towards Saiki. She backed up a little because he still had that weird look in his eyes. Then, as he came, to the point where their fore heads touched he said

"Saiki… I." before he could say anything else Sazu, saiki's mom came. The stare in Inuyasha's eyes broke and looked like they always did. He quickly pulled his forehead away from hers and looked straight at Sazu. Saiki's mom was breathing hard for a moment then after that she turned bright red and yelled

"Saiki, what happened to all the chocolate cookies I left on the table last night, for tonight's dessert." She said in one long breath.

"What? Cookies? Chocolate? I don't know, but the only thing I do know is that I didn't touch them." Saiki declared looking confused.

"Why I outta… huh, oh hi Inuyasha how are you. Hee hee hee didn't see you there."

"Hi." Inuyasha replied seeming to be a little annoyed. Maybe because he wanted to finish what he was going to say to Saiki. Then a few moments later, all three of them walked back to the house and talked for a little bit with the rest of the family. All of saiki's brothers and sisters were with them. They were all laughing and joking around and talking about their personal lives, but not talking about their little secrets. Then, it was time for dinner, which was at ten o'clock, everyone got up to go to the dinning room. Saiki was waiting for Inuyasha to come so that they could sit next to each other at the dinning table. Then, when Inuyasha came before they went into the dinning room with the others, Inuyasha sat next to Saiki and then put his head on her head and they talked for a little bit.

"Inu… Inuyasha are you okay? I mean ever since that weird look in your eyes this morning every time you're with me and no one else... It's seems that you have something to tell me and your eyes just show it, it gives your emotion." Saiki said calmly as she herself leaned closer into him and held his hand. Then, after a few moments, Sazu called Saiki and Inuyasha they quickly got up and walked into the dinning room. Saiki then noticed that on her plate there some nice, hot, steaming rice with some delicious looking chili on the top. Yum! Saiki almost fainted. She forgot about what she said to inuyasha when they were on the couch together.

"Hey Saiki," said Serenity "are you having a bad day, I mean you haven't been as talkative as you always were." Serenity was saiki's little sister, but be careful she can be a little feisty here and there. Just one wrong move, just one little push and you'll be pushing up daisies literally. Saiki looked straight at Serenity and then announced

"What do you mean by that, I mean I…I can have times when I don't talk can I? Isn't that true? You know Serenity sometimes it's nice to give your voice a break and talk with your eyes." Saiki's red moon reflecting eyes than began to glisten in the dim light of the dinning room, all talking ceased and a short shine in everyone's eyes appeared they all knew that it was true. Then, when everyone was done eating their delicious food, inuyasha then got up and said,

"Well, it was nice staying here; I liked the food a whole lot. Thank you. Bye." He then walked out the room, shut the door behind him, and then there was a sense of loneliness in the air Inuyasha breathed. In the house of Saiki the half moon demon. Everyone then got up, put their plates in the dishwasher and prepared themselves for bed. After everyone went to sleep Saiki then woke up to a noise in her room.

**Author's Note: Sorry for any misspellings or misunderstandings. Tell me what you think do you like it? should i continue it? or no? Review please and telll me i have this story written up and i'll be updating every week for _THIS_ story. The other's are not written up, but i'm working on them. Again Review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: hey guys this is a new chapter, thanks for understanding about my technical and personal problems that delayed me from updating and putting my stories on hold now I think It's controlled but I can't make any promises so enjoy and review!**

"Who's there," Saiki said "You better show yourself or prepare to have the beating of your lifetime. I'm not in the mood so you better get out while you have the chance!" Saiki snarled. She was not in the mood. Her claws were out and she was ready to strike the intruder. Then, the noise came closer and closer it sounded like the intruder was walking on the floor or some king of giant ogre Saiki is afraid of them, but in the state she was in she didn't show any kind of fear or even let out a scream she was ready to challenge this intruder.

"Okay, you fool; you asked for it now here I come!" Saiki hissed as she turned on the light and leaped off her bed; her cat like ears almost touched the ceiling. She let out a shriek and said her attack move.

"Blades of light! She yelled then as she looked closer she saw a tiny small white snow ball with what she believed to be a disguise and kept her attack going then as the small white ball began to move and as Saiki came closer she began to see a wolf like tail and small gold eyes. She then screamed and yelled at the white snow ball.

"Ahh! Oh dear barnacles! Cuntaru! How did you get in here?" Saiki tried to stop her attack and nearly landed on her face, but flipped on her back and did a somersault crashing into the wall and then sliding on to the floor.

"Woof! Woof! Woof!" cried Cuntaru as the small puppy ran so adorably fast, whimpering and jumping. Such an adorable thing to do for his owner, just sitting there waiting for her to get up. He probably was hungry and came to Saiki for some food, but the sound of his feet made it sound like a intruder was walking into her house to try and attack her while dreaming her sweet dreams that later turned into gruesome nightmares. Then, a few moments later, Saiki became conscious again. When she woke up she then said

"Silly dog, making me think that you're an intruder. Well I guess you were hungry not your fault. It's mine I should've put some food in your bowl before I went to sleep," Saiki said calmly. "Well, I'll give you food come on Cuntaru." Saiki then got up shaking a little still trying to regain her balance. Cuntaru followed behind her with a smile on his face. As Saiki walked into the kitchen, she turned on the light and walked to the pantry. She opened it and gently grabbed the dog food called Beneful. And as she grabbed it and pulled it out, a big fat brown roach jumped out and nearly landed on her face. Before it even came close to her face she dodged it and rolled on the cold palace floor. She quickly got up, and dashed to the chair nearly falling over. As the creepy crawly ran across the floor Cuntaru then posed like the great predator. Cuntaru slowly lifted up his paw and then, as soon as the cockroach finally crawled under his paw and stayed there Cuntaru quickly slapped his paw on the roach and it was killed. The day was saved by…. (Victory music) Cuntaru woohoo! Saiki sat there in complete shock and amazement. Her mouth was left wide open. Then, with her voice in a quiver said

"Good… boy, I think. Well, I guess you are of use after all silly dog. Maybe you're not as useless as I thought you were. Well any way, back to giving you your food."

"Woof! W- w –woof!" Cuntaru barked. Saiki giggled a little feeling silly talking to a dog. But she didn't mind it. She walked over to Cuntaru's dog bowl and poured the dog food into it. Cuntaru was bouncing around excitedly, waiting for Saiki to put his food on the floor and move out of the way. When she moved out of the way Cuntaru leaped and nearly fell in the bowl head first of the bowl of Beneful. Saiki laughed some more and said in a sweet voice

"Well, Cuntaru I'm heading off to bed. See you in the morning… fuzz ball." She turned around to go to bed and then as she looked back at Cuntaru. Cuntaru looked at her and then, he barked with his tongue hanging to the side. Saiki turned back around and continued walking to her room and when she got there she leaped onto her bed ripped the covers over her to cover herself and fell into a deep sleep. Then, Saiki awoke from a really scary nightmare. She dreamed that goblins and ogres where chasing after her, trying to eat the bones underneath her skin. When she looked at the time it was six o'clock. She sighed and then jumped out of her bed and went into the living room. There she watched her favorite television show or as Saiki called it, watching tele! She took the remote and changed the channel to Tom and Jerry. She never looked at the channel number she would just keep on changing channels until she found it and if she didn't find it she would look at her other favorite television shows, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Spongebob Squarepants, and Animal Planet. Every time Tom did something funny Saiki would laugh. Then, when Tom and Jerry would be done, which would be at seven o'clock, she would change the channel to Animal Planet and watch Planets Funniest Animals. She would be on the floor cracking up. Saiki always enjoyed herself every time she was alone or with Inuyasha. But not with other people. Saiki knew that really well, but it would come to her that that would be reinforced. At eight o'clock everyone was sleeping except Saiki and Cuntaru. (Cuntaru wakes up at seven thirty.) Then, there came a crashing knock on the palace door. That woke everybody up Serenity, Sazu, and Saiki's brothers and sisters. Saiki was staring at the door in complete fear her heart was pounding.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and again I'm sorry for any mistakes or misunderstandings in this chapter. Review and I'll have the rest of my stories up no later than Monday… hopefully! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys a new chapter of Moon Demon Truth. For any of you who are interested, yours truly wrote this story when she was in the seventh grade. It was the and I mean **_**THE **_**first story I ever wrote in my whole life. I really enjoyed writing it and now I want to share it with you guys. Let me know how you like and I'm sorry for any mistakes I missed. I do not own Inuyasha. **

Sazu ran down the stairs and into the living room where the palace door was.

"Saiki, was that the palace door or you." Sazu screamed looking scared herself.

"Mom, that was the palace door, something or someone hit it," saiki announced "And I'm really afraid to open it cause I really do think it's a ogre. But I'll open it anyway I'll take the risk."

"Hey! We'll all have your back, we will follow." Sazu yelled. As Saiki approached the door, the banging became louder and louder. Her heart was racing the family's breathing rate increased to nineteen times the normal breathing rate. Saiki slowly turned the handle and then the door swung open and when the whole family looked at the same time they were shocked. The villagers were outside there faces were dark red. They screamed and screeched

"Saiki you are not welcome, you're an undesirable person after what you did to our crops we cannot forgive, don't show you're face in this village never ever again." Saiki's cat like ears twitched. She couldn't believe in what she just heard. Sazu tried to stick up for her daughter because she saw the shock on her face.

"What did my daughter do to deserve this kind of treatment from people like you? She never did anything wrong. You inconsiderate macaques." Screeched Sazu.

"You want to know what she did. Well I'll tell you. While we were sleeping she came and destroyed our crops and cattle. She is a devious monster get her away from this place now." One of the villagers announced.

"You are … such liars. Saiki was here with us sleeping then watching her so called tele. So please, let this family live in peace especially Saiki just accept her as she is. She will not hurt you she will protect you." And with that said the villagers all stood there in silence and Saiki herself looked down, and almost began crying but she didn't let it out or show it. Then, the villagers themselves couldn't say anything else but just walk away with their faces blood red. Sazu slammed the door and turned around to face saiki the others could see that their mother was very sad and angry her eyes showed it. She then announced

"Saiki, my sweet daughter, I know what you are thinking every thing is going to be alright trust me but you have to clear your name prove them wrong. Show them who you can really be. I'm counting on you. Remember my motto, your days may seem dark and gloomy but make it right to make it last honey." Saiki then looked up and there was some eye contact between Sazu and Saiki the others could not put their fingers on so they knew what they were supposed to do. Go back up stairs into their rooms and do what they always do. While smiling Saiki replied

"Mom you know I will. Nothing can stop Saiki the Moon Demon. Not even chocolate. Well maybe sometimes but still. I can do it!" Sazu was now laughing and crying. Saiki smiled and then said her goodbye. As she turned around her mother looked straight at her and muttered

"That's Wyotashi alright. Determined to strive in the world he lives in. Just like now in his daughter Saiki." Saiki then ran up stairs into her room. As she swung open the door she then began packing things to help the villagers with their work. Then as she sat on her bed, she noticed a small piece of lavender paper next the window. Then, looked up at the window and saw that it was open. The curtains and everything were pulled apart.

"What in the world. Did I do that or someone else? Inuyasha maybe? No couldn't have been because if he did he would have came down stairs and said hi so who was it? No one in my family could've been in here otherwise they would have told me before they went in and what's with this note. Weird!" As she thought of all of this, she did not notice the smell of a familiar demon until she read the note that said:

"_Dear Saiki, _

_I have been wondering how you're doin I mean ain't you the one who I met in the forest three years ago do you remember that. I wanted to ask if you had any village problems lately maybe this morning for example. Stay out of this town, don't show you're face around here anymore harsh words huh? Or one day ago, when you said to that half wit Inuyasha or Inutrasha was it! Ha! Inu I just want to be accepted. Well guess what missy you have got another thing coming. You're mines and no one else's you got that. If you're looking for someone to prove yourself to come to me cause I'm the one who set you up. How you like me now Saiki or should I say sisi. Meet me at the Great Inutashio Castle. The castle of where that dead beat old inutrasha's father lived. Oh did I make you mad well. Meet me at the place so we can settle this and I'll tell you why too. We'll have a nice long talk about you and also me and about Inuyasha. See you there lady. _

_Truly yours,_

_Misuki the full fledged demon"_

When saiki finished reading that note she was angry. She didn't tell anyone about the note or tell anyone where she was going not even Inuyasha. As she walked she thought about all the stuff the note said and how rude it was. She even thought about the choice of words. She was acting like her English teacher back in middle school. Now she was even more determined to prove herself not guilty. She ran out her room and then slid down the stairs. Then, Sazu came out of the kitchen and asked

"Saiki, what's the matter. You seem really pissed out at something. Hmmm… judging by your face you won't tell me. And I won't ask you. So here's your lunch. But still I just have to ask. Where are you going? Why are you so angry? And what's your problem?" Saiki looked at her mother and then took a deep breath and whispered

"Mom, I have some unfinished business to take care of that happened three years ago when I was sixteen years old. I guess history finally caught up to me. And if I don't return mom I love you and tell my siblings thank you," then, as saiki turned away and began to run towards the palace door she then thought then made the choice to say

"Mom, also tell Inuyasha I'll miss him. And I will also miss you guys to. See ya if I come back. If I don't, don't look for me. Please don't look for me." Saiki's mom stood there in complete amazement then yelled

"Saiki, you better come back. Otherwise I'll knock that big head of yours off your shoulders and on to the floor. And I'm serious." Then, that's when she stopped and muttered something to herself

"That's Princess Saiki the Moon Demon now and forever. I know those words and I know them to well." Sazu was trying to hold back the tears, but when she noticed she couldn't she let them out and new that saiki would be okay something just told her. And as saiki walked out the door she began to cry and laugh. She knew she was going to be okay. She closed the door behind her and then as she walked, sung a part from her favorite song "This Girl." When she sung it there was a sense of calmness in the air she breathed.

"And when the road gets kinda rough, she keeps one thing in mind the longest journey always starts with once about a time. And this girl has seen a lot of pain, but this girls gonna smile again. She knows that a flower grows every time it rains. And this girl's got a lot of dreams; she knows that tomorrow ain't what it seems. She might not solve a mystery tonight, but this girls gonna be alright." She kept on singing that song until she felt better. Her journey lasted for about four days. She ran into some trouble with green ogres, who called themselves Shrek, Saiki, who was afraid of them either way, ran as fast as she could so that she would not get eaten. It was on the third day when saiki met this small little rat in a cave she always took shelter in. when Saiki saw it she didn't know what to do, until, that is she poke it a few minutes later the small little rat began to move Saiki walked up to it and poked it with her cat like claw again the little rat jumped up and began yelling

"What the cheese juice is wrong with you. Can't you see I'm hiding here? Jeez, people these days always have to bother the little rodents in the world I mean really." Saiki jumped back a little. She stared at the rat with her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and review tell me what you think. I will continue this story no matter what. Misuki really does have some real bad grammar don't he. The song that Saiki was singing was 'this girl' by Nikki Flores. lol Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hello everyone. New chapter read and enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes and misunderstandings. Review when you're done please. **

Then, the little rat screeched

"What are you gawking at? You … you whatever you are." Saiki then noticed that she was staring at the rat and blinked. She was going to answer to what the rat said but she was too amazed to say anything. Then she thought silently in her head

"What in the world. Is this for real? A talking mouse? No I must be dreaming. I'm just going to close my eyes and wake up then I will be fine." Saiki closed her eyes and relaxed herself then five seconds later she opened her eyes and the little rat said

"What is your problem? You gonna have a stroke? Suffer from a heart attack?" the rat looked confused and came a little closer. Saiki backed up to the cave wall and yelled as her hair puffed up a little as her voice had this kind of panic in it

"Don't come any closer you mutated fur ball. I don't know who you are but keep away from me mutated fur ball… you mutated fur ball!" The little mouse then seemed to become angry and did the opposite of what Saiki said. The little mouse came closer and closer. Saiki let out a shriek and turned to look for something to annihilate the mouse with. She then saw this huge rock she crawled to it and then picked it up. She then held it over her head she was about to smash the mouse with it. The mouse then stopped and the shadow of the rock then lurked over its head. Its big furry ears went down and then it yelled out of fear with a little squeak

"Wait, don't hurt me, I'm just an innocent by stander. Please I beg of you. I'll do anything to live. I was rejected from my family; it's really tough living now please." The mouse's big eyes became watery and sad. Its little arms were in front of its chest, like a dog begging. Its ears were still the same. But now it looked a little cute, Saiki began to have sympathy. After hearing the mouse's story she started to go soft on the little rodent. She put the rock back on the floor but this time next to her just in case the little mouse tried anything smart and devious. She then asked the little mouse in a calmer voice

"Little mouse what is your name, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours but I want you to go first just to be safe. You know."

"My name huh? My name is chiko." The little mouse said feeling kind of embarrassed, and then he said

"Hey, you're not going to make fun of my name are you? When I was little I was picked on a lot. Especially because of my name, but I really don't know why though." Saiki looked at the mouse surprised; she didn't really think that the mouse would trust her. Then she announced

"You actually trust me? Wow! That's the first time. Well, my name is Saiki. Princess Saiki the Moon Demon. Or you can just call me Sisi that's my nickname. Kind of silly isn't it?" She let out a little giggle. The little mouse looked at her in amazement and screamed in excitement

"Oh my! You're Wyotashi's daughter. Whatever happened to your father is a mystery. Maybe you'll see him again, you never know." Saiki looked at the little mouse, she wanted to change the subject because what happened to her father was really painful for her to talk about. She knew that her father will never come back. He's not dead but in another place called "Izuma Hiroshi" Saiki never new what that meant. But she thought "Izuma Hiroshi" was fun to say. The only thing she knows is that "Izuma Hiroshi" was a mountain in another world. When Saiki was little, her father told her that he would return to see how much she has grown he said he didn't know when but he's coming back. She was in daze thinking about her father. The little mouse then screeched

"Hey Saiki, come back to earth. Stop day dreaming well no night dreaming no wait; well you know what I mean." Chiko stood there waiting and waiting then a few moments later he couldn't take it anymore

"Well if you can't stop dreaming by yourself, I guess I'll have to help you." Chiko jumped up on Saiki's face and then bit her on the side of her cheek. Saiki came back to earth alright. She was screaming because it hurt. She ripped Chiko off her cheek and then held him in the palm of her hands. She yelled from the top of her voice

"What are you trying to do bite me to death? I mean really, you could have just poked me with a stick that would have been better."

"You really have a short attention span Saki was it?" The little mouse was having a hard time pronouncing Saiki's name

"No Chiko, Saiki not Saki. It's not really hard to pronounce." Saiki said to Chiko from the side of her face with her red moon reflecting eyes shining in the dark fire lit cave. Chiko looked at her so weird she even asked Chiko this

"Hey Chiko do you have staring problems. Stop staring at me that's getting a little bit scary. Way to scary." Chiko kept on looking at her. Then she began to see the look of Inuyasha's eyes in Chiko's eyes. She turned her face and was looking directly at Chiko and then she saw Inuyasha jumping off the tree and coming closer to the point were there foreheads touched and she remembered the small phrase he told her but he never got to finish it

"Saiki…I." Saiki had a sudden flashback then she thought

"Why am I thinking of Inuyasha at this moment. Is it because I miss him or is it because I'm going crazy." Then Saiki looked at Chiko and he was still looking at her in a weird expression. Saiki couldn't take it anymore she was planning to run out of the cave and act like she never meant Chiko the mouse. She backed up a little and that's when Chiko then yelled

"Wow! You're really pretty. Does anyone like you? You really turn heads just to look at you and how you act. You … you have a good personality and you're really sweet once people get to know you." Saiki looked at Chiko astonished. She was now looking at Chiko with the "rock look." She was looking for the type of words to say but couldn't come up with any and then she found something to say

"Thanks, I think, really nice of you." Saiki said sarcastically. Chiko wanted to say something else but didn't want to get into Saiki's personal life but he just had to ask so he screeched

"Saiki, I know this is sudden, but are you with anyone. I mean are you in love with anyone?" The little mouse's ears widened. After Chiko finished his sentence Saiki's cat like ears twitched and she began to turn red. Chiko seemed to notice that and then he said

"Saiki, you're blushing so there must be someone in your life that you care deeply about." Saiki turned her face trying to give the little mouse an answer. And the first person that came to her mind was Inuyasha. She hesitated a little then she said calmly

"Maybe, one day when I feel like it I'll tell you right now I'm not sure. There's someone in my head but…" Saiki's eyes closed halfway "I just can't tell you how I feel about that person, well not now a least." The little mouse sat in saiki's palm and then cheered her up by looking her in the face and laughing just like Spongebob. She looked at Chiko and then started laughing like she did when she was with Inuyasha. The note that was in her lunch box fell out and while Saiki was laughing, Chiko read it. Then when Saiki stopped laughing she noticed that her lunch box broke open and the note was in Chiko's paws. Saiki was now very scared that Chiko would act like the villagers but instead he said

"So is this why you have started your journey? I see this is why… hmmmm. Saiki if you want I can help you with your journey it's the least I could do for reading this by accident. So can I help you?"

**Authors Note: This is the end thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys….. I know…. don't start a mob….. It's been a long time and this isn't the story I was supposed to update so off schedule. I tell ya that I'll be updating again then I leave ya for like what? Almost fifty-five years! Sorry guys but at least you know I'm still alive. Thank God! Well… anyway here's a new chapter. Review Please. **

Saiki took a while to answer then a few moments later she announced

"Chiko, if you're willing to give your full content. If you're willing to help me in the best way you can. If you're willing to do what I say and do it exactly how I say it. And if you're willing to follow me all the way through, you sure do have my vote." Saiki's voice had a little quiver in it as she said those words. Chiko looked at her and then yelled happily

"Saiki I am willing to do all those things. To please you Princess Saiki the Moon Demon." The little mouse seemed to be in a bow and then saiki announced

"Chiko you know where we're going right. To the Great Inutashio Castle, there we will meet Misuki. And another thing Chiko when I tell you, you must stop and not interfere," Saiki had this hardness on her face and her eye's grew cold, the fangs in her mouth were now out of her mouth and there was a darkness in her "I really do mean it and if you disobey me I will eat you, just to let you know I am part cat so don't push it." Chiko gave Saiki a frightened look and then promised

"Saiki, I'll see to it that I follow your orders, because I know with cats that it's one strike and you're out. So, I think I can stop and not interfere with your business. I really do want you to do what you have to do. Now that I know what we're going to do when will we head off and go on to the Great Inutashio Castle?" Saiki thought for a moment and then announced

"I don't want to keep Misuki ( A/N: s pronounced like a z) waiting so; I guess we'll start at the break of dawn. Then, when we get there we'll give it our best. And make sure that we both get out safe and sound." Chiko looked at Saiki with content and loyalty. He wanted to follow her to the ends of the earth. And remain her loyal servant till the end of time. Saiki and Chiko seemed to be already starting an unbreakable bond between the both of them. Saiki looked at Chiko with a soft face and said

"We'll both get some sleep and start tomorrow. I hope you can run really fast. Because this moon demon's flying till the end." Chiko looked at Saiki and nodded. They both went to sleep, and they both woke up earlier than expected. They looked at each other in complete shock and then Saiki screeched like a chimpanzee

"What time is it? Did we over sleep? Oh my, I think I'm going to explode with anger." Chiko jumped up and announced

"Saiki, chill it's earlier than you think. It's four in the morning. If you want we can start your journey now, but I really don't think you would like that." Saiki's eyes widened she then yelled in excitement

"Are you kidding me? Of course we can start now, and when we reach a river or lake we can take a break and wash up for a little bit. I still have some left over lunch in my bag. So, we can share the rest and then continue the journey. Oh, and by the way it's our journey, not my journey. Chiko nodded and then they exited out the cave. Saiki began to run and then in an instant her speed increased from the speed of a normal cat to the speed of a cheetah. Chiko looked on with complete astonishment. And then, he started to run as fast as he can, dying to catch up with her. He jumped, he squeak oh he couldn't take it anymore. Saiki turned back to see how the little mouse was doing. Then when she noticed the he was desperately trying to catch up. She stopped and then went to go help the little mouse. She carried him on her shoulder and then said

"I see you're having trouble catching up with me, so I guess I'll help you out. Make sure you hang on tight little guy." She gave a little laugh and then went on the Great Inutashio Castle. She came to the point, where there was a small lake between to big trees. It's was now noon and Saiki was very tired. She stopped near the lakes side and then put Chiko down from her shoulder. Chiko looked at Saiki and howled

"Saiki, what are you doing? We are supposed to be heading for the castle, not looking for lakes to relax at. I mean really." Saiki turned her head away from Chiko and looked at the lake and the giggled

"Chiko, you're just like Inuyasha, won't waste time gotta go, go, go. Chiko, I just need a little break, I'm not as young as I used to be. Just bare with me for a little bit okay." Chiko looked at Saiki and thought

"Who is the Inuyasha person? Is he something to Saiki? I've heard that name before; it sounds a lot like Inutashio. It's coming back to me, but darn I can't remember." Chiko was troubled, Saiki looked at him while she was washing her face, he was fidgeting around, saiki rolled her eyes, giggled and then went back to refreshing herself up for the rest of the journey. Chiko was still wondering who was Inuyasha. He hesitated a little then he got the nerve and then questioned

"Saiki, who is Inuyasha I've heard that name before, and it's coming to me, but I can't seem to remember. So, all I'm asking is, is Inuyasha related to Inutashio. They're names both start with Inu so are they?" Saiki looked back at chiko with her face dripping wet, but her eyes wide open and then sighed

"Inuyasha is related to Inutashio, Chiko,"

"I knew it, I just knew it. So Inuyasha is that half dog demon, whose father died and now is dead right? Well that's at least what I have heard." Chiko interrupted with one long sentence. Saiki then continued and replied

"Chiko, Inuyasha is still alive you just don't see him often, because you probably don't travel much do you? To bad though, you won't see him. He's in a village far away from this place and he doesn't know that I am gone so you won't be able to see him." Chiko looked at Saiki and then looked at her suspicious and then cried

"Saiki, do you happen to know Inuyasha? You talk like you know him so do you? And don't try to lie cause I will read your face like a jack rabbit in the winter time." Saiki turned back around and then admitted

"Is it really your desire to know what my relations with people are? Well since you asked and I can't lie because you'll," saiki rolled her eyes and said in a country voice, "read me like a jack rabbit in winter time, I guess I'll tell you. Inuyasha is my close friend he very nice, sweet and can be a little stubborn, rude, cruel, and hateful, but he really has a nice side to him. He is just a big softy on the inside and I like that. There is nothing going on with me and him we are just friend and nothing else, you can even ask him yourself." Saiki and Chiko had a big stare off for about five to ten minutes.

**Authors Note: Sorry for any distracting errors and misunderstandings in the story I didn't read over this chapter so there are probably a lot of mistakes. Sorry for that. Review please! Tell me what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Story #2 hope you guys like it review please I BEG of you.**

* * *

Previously

Inuyasha is my close friend he very nice, sweet and can be a little stubborn, rude, cruel, and hateful, but he really has a nice side to him. He is just a big softy on the inside and I like that. There is nothing going on with me and him we are just friend and nothing else, you can even ask him yourself." Saiki and Chiko had a big stare off for about five to ten minutes.

* * *

Then finally Saiki announced

"Okay, Chiko I am ready let's get going, now we're going to the Great Inutashio Castle, It's not to far from here, I would say about in two to three minutes. So jump on my shoulder and hold on tight little dude we're goin Misuki huntin." The little mouse jumped on Saiki's shoulder and Saiki went off into the deep forest. And while she was running she sang the same song she was singing at the start of her journey. She sang it louder and stronger now

"And when the road gets kinda rough, she keeps one thing in mind the longest journey always starts with once about a time. And this girl has seen a lot of pain, but this girls gonna smile again. She knows that a flower grows every time it rains. And this girl's got a lot of dreams; she knows that tomorrow ain't what it seems. She might not solve a mystery tonight, but this girls gonna be alright." Chiko listened to the rhythm of the song Saiki was singing. Even though he did not know the words he hummed the rhythm and made the song even stronger and sweeter. They went through it all even the hard times. They crossed mountains together and Chiko, despite his small stature, helped with gnawing at the vines and ropes. It was nearly nightfall when Saiki and Chiko could see the castle. Saiki then yelled, seeming to be out of breath

"I thought we would get here much earlier, the stars our out and everything this is an awesome night. Well Chiko it's I guess now is the time of our lives you ready?" Chiko simply nodded and held on to Saiki as tight as he could. Saiki was going as fast as ever now. The could see the castle clearly now, and then all of the sudden as Saiki ran to the entrance door there was a flash of lightning and then an explosion came out of nowhere. Saiki stopped and jumped out of the way, she rolled on her back and did a back flip on to the Tree of Ages. Then, Misuki appeared out of nowhere and then announced

"Hey sisi, what up?" Saiki then got up, the red in her eyes turned into this red glow that showed anger and hatred. She then turned to face Misuki and then snarled

"Misuki, you are the most in despicable boy I have ever meant." Just before Saiki said anything else Misuki interrupted

"I am not a boy, I am a man. I guess it's you that hasn't figured that out yet Sisi." Saiki smiled and said

"Oh, really would a man do all those things, just to torture one girl. I mean if you call yourself a man why do you speak the way you do. Why don't you have a job to support yourself? If you call yourself a man why aren't you kind and understanding? That is the total opposite of a man so that makes you a boy, Misu." Saiki looked at him, with confidence in her heart and mind. Chiko looked on listening to every word said. Misuki stared at her for a moment and acknowledged

"Saiki, I see you have a little bit of feistiness inside you now. Let's all go inside and then were going to talk about me and you, then that half demon Inutrasha." Saiki did what she was told but then she barked

"Misuki this is the first and last time I will tell you this. His name is Inuyasha not Inutrasha. Get it right you little boy." Misuki's face turned red and then he calmed down and then escorted Saiki and little Chiko into the castle. As they were walking Chiko whispered

"Saiki, are you sure this guy is safe to trust. He seems really dangerous and he could attack you at any moment." Chiko looked at Misuki disgusted. Saiki smiled and then replied

"Misuki cannot lay a finger on me. He's too weak to do that, he knows better. When I was sixteen I had really bad temper problems so when he came at the wrong time and place he ended up having the pulp beat out of him. So if he remembers that he knows not to mess with Princess Saiki." Misuki lead them into an empty ball room and then to the back of the castle. It looked like a forest. There were a lot of trees and the grass was well trimmed. There was a white blanket on the top of the grass. Misuki walked over to it and then sat down on it. Saiki looked at him and then he tapped the space next to him on the blanket and requested

"Sisi come sit next to me so that we can talk about our problems and the note and everythin else." Saiki walked over, but she didn't sit next to Misuki like he asked she sat across from him. Misuki turned red and snarled

"Sisi, I told you to sit here next to me, not across from me. Come sit next to me now!" Saiki looked at him with her red eyes and then said

"The last time I checked you weren't the boss of me. So I can sit anywhere I want."

**Author's Notes: Alrighty that's the end of it guys. Thanks for reading and leave a reviews I want to hear what you have to say. Sorry for the misunderstandings and misspellings and all that other good stuff. Review please.**


End file.
